gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ammu-Nation
right|thumb|200px|Der Laden, der bei der Zerschlagung des Kommunismus geholfen hat... thumb|200px|...hat einen Sonderschlussverkauf: 15 Prozent auf Panzerbrechermunition! Ammu-Nation ist ein Waffengeschäft aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories,Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, das es seit ca. den 1950er-Jahren gibt. Der Name ist ein Wortspiel aus „ammunition“ (dt. Munition) und „nation“ (dt. Nation). Kurioserweise variiert die Schreibweise des Ladens von Titel zu Titel. U.a. verwendete Schreibungen: AmmuNation, AmmuNition, Ammunition, Ammu Nation u.v.m. In Grand Theft Auto IV existiert anstatt Ammu-Nation der Liberty City Gun Club. Das Vorhandensein derartiger Waffengeschäfte ist auf den zweiten Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der USA zurückzuführen, der im Jahr 1791 verabschiedet wurde und in dem es heißt: Geschichte Ammu-Nation wurde 1962, 1978 bzw. irgendwann in den 1950er-Jahren gegründet. Filialen der Kette verbreiteten sich offenbar schnell, da bereits 1984 etliche Filialen in Vice City existierten. 1992 befanden sich dann im ganzen US-Bundesstaat San Andreas dutzende Läden. Während Julio Ochoas Amtszeit in Liberty City wurde der Waffenhandel verboten, womit auch Ammu-Nation-Filialen ihr Geschäft aufgeben mussten. Ochoa erhob sogar amerikaweit Anklage gegen sämtliche Ammu-Nation-Filialen. Bild:Ammu-Nation-Icon, III.PNG - GTA III thumb|Die Filiale auf Portland thumb|Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer, III Die Geschäftsfiliale auf Portland im Jahr 2001 ist sehr klein und karg eingerichtet. Zwei Regale und ein Ladentisch mit Gitter, dahinter ein Verkäufer mit Schrotflinte. An den Schaufenstern steht „GUNS 4 FUN“. Hinter dem Geschäft ist ein kleiner Minischießstand, der aber im Spiel keine Funktion hat und es gibt auch nur eine billige Schießplatte. Zu kaufen gibt's relativ wenig. Angebot Die Filiale auf Staunton Island sieht im Groben genauso aus wie auf Portland. Sie ist allerdings deutlich geräumiger und hat ein entsprechend erweitertes Sortiment. Weitere Waffen erhält man erst nach Das Waffenarsenal bei Phil Cassidys Armeebedarf im Norden von Staunton Island. Bild:Ammu-Nation-Icon, VC.PNG – Vice City right|thumb|Das Logo des Händlers Die Einrichtung ist Jahre zuvor (1986) etwas größer. Eine Amerika-Fahne, Regale, Waffen an den Wänden. In der Downtown-Filiale gibt's einen Schießstand mit der Möglichkeit, eine Schießstand-Challenge zu starten. Bei Überfall ertönt die Ladensirene. Es existieren drei Filialen mit unterschiedlichem Angebot. Angebot In der Filiale in Ocean Beach right|thumb|Ammu-Nation im North Point Einkaufszentrum In der Filiale in Vice Point, im südwestlichen Erdgeschoss des North Point Einkaufszentrum In der Filiale in Downtown Phil's Place bietet nach TNT-Whiskey ein zusätzliches Angebot, jedoch eher für den Fan von schweren Waffen. Advance San Andreas thumb|Ammu-Nation Logo, San Andreas left|thumb|200px|Werbung 1 aus dem SA-Booklet, Seite 10 left|thumb|200px|Werbung 2 aus dem SA-Booklet, Seite 10 Sobald Ammu-Nation freigeschaltet ist, kann man in den gelben Pfeil vor der Tür laufen und das Geschäft somit betreten. Im Laden läuft ein Vice-City-Werbespot von Ammu-Nation und ein anderer gesprochener Text vom regulären Ammu-Nation-Voiceover. Das Geschäft sieht ziemlich füllig aus. Es existieren drei Varianten: kleine Filialen ohne Schießstand, große Filialen mit Schießstand, sowie ein exklusiv anders eingerichteter Laden in El Quebrados, der ebenfalls über einen Schießstand verfügt. Indem CJ eine große rote Markierung betritt (sofern vorhanden), startet er die Schießstand-Challenge. Man schießt gegen zwei andere Leute auf bewegliche Zielscheiben. Eine kleinere rote Markierung vor dem Tresen aktiviert beim Betreten den Verkäufer. Wesentliche Neuerung: Der Verkäufer holt per Animation die Waffe unterm Ladentisch hervor, legt sie auf den Tisch und gibt bei jedem Kauf einen Kommentar ab, wie: „If the Cops ask, you didn't get it here, right?“. Die Waffenauswahl ist größer geworden, alle Läden haben grundsätzlich das gleiche Angebot. Der Verkäufer ist ein Patriot mit Hundemarken. Richtet man eine Waffe auf ihn, versucht er sich per Pistole zu verteidigen. left|thumb|182px|Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer, San Andreas Angebot Während die meisten Läden einheitliche Preise für die Waffen verlangen, fallen die Filialen in Bone County, Come-A-Lot und Old Venturas Strip aus dem Rahmen. Hier ist alles 20 Prozent teurer (Preise in Spalte „Preis 2“). Die Spalte „Munition“ zeigt, wie viel Munition man pro Knopfdruck erhält. Filialen in thumb|Das zu treffende Ziel während der Schießstand-Challenge Ansichten der Standorte Bild:Ammu-Nation, Downtown Los Santos, SA.jpg|Downtown Los Santos Bild:Ammu-Nation, Blueberry, SA.jpg|Blueberry Bild:Gallery182.jpg|Fort Carson Bild:Ammu-Nation,_Come-a-Lot,_SA|Come-A-Lot Bild:Ammu-Nation,Old_Venturas_Strip,SA|Old Venturas Strip Bild:Ammu-Nation,Bone_County,SA|Bone County Bild:Ammu-Nation,El_Quebrados,SA|El Quebrados Bild:Ammu-Nation,Ocean Flats,SA|Ocean Flats Bild:Ammu-Nation,Angel_Pine,SA|Angel Pine Bild:Ammu-Nation,Willowfield,SA|Willowfield Bild:Ammu-Nation,Palimo_Creek,SA|Palomino Creek Liberty City Stories right|thumb|Ammu-Nation, Rotlichtbezirk Genau wie GTA III. Lediglich das Gitter, das den Verkäufer schützt, ist verschwunden. Kein Schießstand, keine Animationen, keine Werbungen bzw. Musik. Schießt man im Laden, ballert der Verkäufer blitzschnell mit einer Schrotflinte los. Angebot In der Portland-Filiale thumb|Wir schießen nicht mit Kanonen auf Spatzen! In der Filiale auf Staunton Island Alternativ zu Ammu-Nation kann man sich nach 'Glimm'-Zettel auch bei Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop mit schweren Waffen eindecken. Vice City Stories right Im Jahr 1984 existieren alle drei Ammu-Nation-Filialen bereits an den gleichen Stellen wie in VC. Die Einrichtung ist ähnlich, nur fehlt der große Schießstand in Downtown. Der Verkäufer ist der gleiche wie in den übrigen Läden der Stadt und zückt - kaum, dass man im Geschäft eine Waffe zieht - blitzschnell seine Schrotflinte, um loszuballern. Sämtliche Preise werden deutlich ermäßigt, sobald man Phils Schießstand erfolgreich absolviert hat (Zahlen in Klammern). Im 84er Vice City wirbt Ammu-Nation mit „Derek the Dodo“ und preist damit den „Ammu-Nation Saturday Safety Fun“ an. thumb|Ammu-Nation-Filialen Angebot In der Filiale in Downtown In der Filiale in Ocean Beach thumb|AM-Symbol auf der Karte In der Filiale in Vice Point, im südwestlichen Erdgeschoss des Vice Point Einkaufszentrum Außerdem gibt's mit Stonewall J's noch einen weiteren Waffenladen, der allerdings keine wirkliche Konkurrenz darstellt, da er nur relativ schwache Waffen verkauft. Chinatown Wars Bei Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars findet man keine Ammu-Nation-Filiale. Dafür kann man sich aber Waffen bei Ammu-Nation.Net bestellen, welche zum nächsten Versteck gebracht werden. In der Stadt findet man auch manchmal Ammu-Nation-Vans, die man überfallen kann. Kein Verkauf thumb|Ein weiteres Ammu-Nation-Logo Ein Verkauf findet nicht statt, wenn *deine kugelsichere Weste völlig intakt ist. *du kein Geld hast. *die zu kaufende Waffe zurzeit nicht vorrätig ist. *du die zu kaufende Waffe schon hast. *deine Waffe bereits maximale Munition besitzt. Ammu-Nation-Plakat thumb|Das Plakat Hinter den Wänden des Ammu-Nation-Stores in Downtown Vice City verbirgt sich ein Plakat, das zwei Personen zeigt: Michail Gorbatschow und Ronald Reagan. Letzterer hat Gorbatschow auf einem Plakat vor sich, das eine Art Zielscheibe darstellen soll. Auf dieser sind einige Einschusslöcher zu finden. Daneben ein grinsender Reagan, der eine Desert Eagle in der Hand hält, in die Kamera guckt und den Daumen aufgestellt hat. Ammu-Nation-Verkäufer Für die Sprüche, die den Verkäufern bei Ammu-Nation über die Lippen gehen, siehe Ammu-Nation-Dialoge. Werbespots Vice City thumb|Derek the Dodo *'VoiceoverSynchronstimme: Ron Reeve:' Der Laden, der den Kampf gegen den Kommunismus anführt, hat einen Sonderschlussverlauf! Ammu-Nation hat eine große Auswahl an Friedensstiftern. Besuchen Sie Ammu-Nation an Bürgerwehr-Montagen und nutzen Sie Ihr verfassungsgemäßes Recht, eine Waffe zu tragen, aus und sparen Sie zehn Prozent beim Kauf von Panzergranaten. Wir sind die einzige Waffenhandlung, die Sie’s ausprobieren lässt, bevor Sie’s kaufen. Brauchen Sie Panzerabwehrraketen? Wir haben sie! Flammenwerfer? Oh, ja! Kein Geld? Kein Problem! Null Prozent effektiver Zins 90 Tage nach dem Kauf. Jetzt schießen, später zahlen. Wenn es bei uns eine Warteschlange gibt, schießen Sie ein paar Runden auf unserem Ammu-Nation-Schießstand auf Gesichter böser Kommunisten! Registrieren Sie sich bei Ammu-Nation, um eine Fliegerabwehrkanone zu gewinnen, mit der wir damals Australien in den Arsch getreten haben! Dieses Wochenende findet das Ammu-Nation-Film-Festival statt, wo wir bei freiem Eintritt die Dokumentation „Die rote Flut“ ausstrahlen! Ammu-Nation – Protecting your Rights! San Andreas thumb|Die 2000-Wende rückt immer näher! Sind darauf vorbereitet? (Glas zerbricht) *'Frau' (panisch):' Meine Familie! Er hat 'ne Waffe! *'Voiceover 1: Jemand bricht in Ihr Haus ein. Was tun Sie? Den Notruf wählen? Die Polizei braucht durchschnittlich 35 Minuten, um auf einen Notruf zu reagieren. In dieser Zeit kann ein Einbrecher Ihre Frau vergewaltigen, eine Zigarette rauchen, sich umdrehen und es ein zweites Mal tun. Lassen Sie es so weit gar nicht erst kommen. Es ist Ihre Pflicht, Ihre Familie zu beschützen. Tun Sie es - auf die patriotische Art. (Waffengeschieße und Explosionen) (Marine-Musik spielt im Hintergrund) *'Voiceover 2:' Genau! Ammu-Nation hat sämtliche Ausrüstung, die Sie brauchen, um Ihre Familie vor dem Bösen der liberalen Gesellschaft zu schützen. Fest montierte und geschulterte Maschinenpistolen. Mörser. Boden-Luft-Raketen und alle möglichen Wärmesuch-Raketen. Und jetzt gerade zum Verkauf, um den Golfkrieg zu feiern: Pinkfarbene und blaue Leuchtspurgeschosse, damit Sie Ihre Familie auch während der Dunkelheit beschützen können. Starten Sie richtig in die Woche am „Retten-Sie-meinen-Montag“ mit 50 Prozent auf zum Krüppel machende, beschießende und tötende Landminen. Haben Sie das Golf-Krieg-Syndrom? Sparen Sie zehn Dollar auf alle Maschinenpistolen-Vermietungen. Hey, wenn Sie Ihre Familie lieben, beweisen Sie es - mit einer Waffe. Ammu-Nation - protecting your Rights! (Explosion) Liberty City Stories 1 thumb|Kein Schuss in den Ofen – Ammu-Nation *'Voiceover:' Achtung: Das Jahr 2000 rückt immer näher. Wird es den Untergang der Zivilisation markieren oder einen Neuanfang mit sich bringen? Um sich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten, müssen Sie nur eins tun... registrieren Sie sich auf Ammu-Nation.net! Die freundliche Waffenhandlung ist auch in Ihrer Nähe und hat jetzt eine eigene Seite... im Internet! Wenn Sie noch kein Internet haben, gehören Sie auf der Stelle erschossen. Hier bestellen Sie Schutzeinrichtungen in Sekunden. Das Internet lässt sich gut mit einer Waffe vergleichen: Zielen, drücken und sich in die Hose scheißen, während man auf die Cops wartet. Schwere Artillerie nur ein paar Blocks von Ihnen entfernt. Zeigen Sie der nach Blut lechzenden Bande, dass Sie's ernst meinen. Mit leicht bedienbaren Minenfeldern für Zuhause, die sogar ein Baby bedienen kann. Das Jahr 2000 rückt immer näher, bereiten Sie sich lieber gut darauf vor. Da draußen ist die Hölle los und wir haben passend dazu Totschläger, haufenweise Waffen und einen Eimer voll Angst. Registrieren Sie sich noch heute auf Ammu-Nation.net. Protecting your Rights online! Liberty City Stories 2 *'Voiceover:' Zu fett und faul zum Kaufen einer Panzerfaust? Registrieren Sie sich jetzt und wir liefern Ihnen morgen früh eine nach Hause. Registrieren Sie sich auf Ammu-Nation.net. Holen Sie sich unsere Bewegungssplitterbomben und unseren zerstörerischen, automatisch schießenden Geschützturm, der in einem 284-Teile-Montage-Set angeliefert wird. Ammu-Nation.net hat auch Generatoren im Sortiment, damit Ihr Kühlschrank während einer lang anhaltenden Apokalypse Ihr Bier kalt hält. Brauchen Sie's schnell? Nur die Stärksten werden mit unserem Alles-in-einem-2000-Set überleben. Inhalt: Ein Sattelschlepper voll mit Logger Beer, Redwood Cigarettes und genug Feuerkraft und Munition, um ein kleines Land platt zu machen. Scheiße, Mann! Das Jahr 2000 kommt immer näher und Sie sollten sich gut darauf vorbereiten. Registrieren Sie sich jetzt auf Ammu-Nation.net. Protecting your Rights, online! Vice City Stories 1 thumb|Amerikas Nummer 1 in häuslicher Artillerie *'Voiceover:' Hey Kinder! Statt samstags öde Zeichentrickserien anzuschauen, in denen Ausländer bekämpft werden, solltest du lieber selber Jagd auf echte, illegale Ausländer machen. Komm zu Ammu-Nation und erlebe mit Derek dem Dodo eine Samstags-Sicherheitsstunde! *'Kinder:' Yeah! *'Derek:' Hi Kinder. Ich bin Derek der Dodo. Heute bringe ich euch bei, wie man sicher mit Waffen umgeht. Lustig, oder? *'Kinder:' Yeah! *'Derek:' Waffen können sehr gefährlich sein. Vor allem für Kleinkinder, die nicht gerne angeschossen werden, oder für Vögel auf abgelegenen Inseln, die dachten, die Seeleute kämen in Frieden, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. *'Frau:' Derek bringt euch bei, wie ihr euch verhalten müsst, wenn ihr eine Waffe im Haus findet. *'Derek:' Was machen wir zuerst? *'Kinder:' Wir nehmen sie in die Hand! *'Derek:' Zweitens? *'Kinder:' Wir überprüfen, ob sie geladen ist! *'Derek:' Genau, denn wir wollen ja keine bösen Unfälle. Also haltet den Lauf nach unten und... *'Kinder:' ...drücken ab! (Schuss) *'Kinder:' Au! *'Derek:' Ja, so lernt man, Henry, und jetzt steckst du in großen Schwierigkeiten. Gehe als Nächstes der Seriennummer nach und sieh zu, dass dich keiner mehr mit der Waffe in Verbindung bringen kann. *'Kinder' (klatschen):' Yeah! *'Voiceover: Ammu-Nation und Derek der Dodo bringen dir und Amerika seit über 30 Jahren alles über den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen bei. Ammu-Nation - Protecting your Kids' Rights! *'Kinder:' Ammu-Nation! Vice City Stories 2 250px|thumb|Ammu-Nation-Logo, VCS *'Voiceover:' Hey Kinder! Schaltet samstagmorgens die Fernseher aus und erlebt bei Ammu-Nation mit Derek dem Dodo eine Samstags-Sicherheitsstunde! *'Derek:' Hey Kinder! *'Kinder:' Yeah! *'Derek:' Seht ihr, Kinder? Nicht Waffen sind das Problem, sondern Waffengegner. *'Kinder:' Ja, linker Abschaum! *'Derek:' Echte Männer besitzen nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern fünf und mehr. Sorgt dafür, dass auch euer Daddy ein echter Mann ist. *'Mädchen:' Hi Derek! Ich hab die lieb! *'Derek:' Oh, das ist aber süß. Ich hab dich auch lieb. Was willst du wissen? *'Mädchen:' Äh, wenn ich zu Hause eine Waffe finde, soll ich den Lauf dann nach unten halten und abdrücken? *'Derek:' Ja, Kleines, probier's mal. *'Mädchen:' So? (Schuss) *'Derek' und Kinder: Oh! *'Derek:' Seht ihr? Mädchen sind dumm. Beim Überprüfen, ob eine Waffe geladen ist, solltet ihr den Lauf immer vom Körper weghalten. Auf einen Immigranten oder einen Bankangestellten. *'Kinder:' Yeah! *'Voiceover:' Ammu-Nation und Derek der Dodo bringen dir und Amerika seit über 30 Jahren alles über den richtigen Umgang mit Waffen bei. Ammu-Nation - Protecting your Kids' Rights! *'Kinder:' Ammu-Nation! Fußnoten Weblinks *Ammu-Nation-Website, 1998 *Ammu-Nation-Website, 2001 Kategorie:Firmen Kategorie:Waffenläden Kategorie:Werbespots